


New Job

by thelovearesick



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por conseguir este nuevo trabajo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	New Job

Sakura ya iba retrasada a la cita.

El caminar apresurada le resultaba incomodo por lo ajustado de su falda, pero poco importaba. Debía dar una primera buena impresión si realmente quería conseguir este empleo.

La chica rubia de la recepción no tardó mucho en hacerla pasar a una pequeña sala de juntas. Un escritorio caoba, un sofá y una silla de escritorio era lo único que se encontraba en la habitación blanca, en donde las persianas estaban ligeramente entrecerradas.

La luz apenas y se filtraba por la ventana, pero aquello no era para nada molesto. Sakura intentó sentarse lo mejor que pudo, intentando recuperar su compostura.

Se había ruborizado al tener que correr ligeramente para llegar a tiempo, retrasándose solo un par de minutos a la cita.

La falda negra se subía ligeramente por sobre sus muslos cubiertos con la tela transparente de sus medias negras. Su camisa abotonada, por fortuna, no se había arrugado con el movimiento.

Sobre su regazo se encontraba un pequeño maletín color vino que contenía algunos documentos importantes, como lo era su hoja de vida. Se había esmerado en colocar cada detalle de sus antiguos trabajos y cursos, estando especializada en diferentes temas relacionados con gestión de empresas, dominio de idiomas y atención a clientes.

Súbitamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, provocando que Sakura diera un ligero respingo sobre el sofá.

Un hombre alto, atractivo y con cabello platinado entró en la habitación, portando un elegante traje gris oscuro. Los ojos de Sakura apenas y podían apartarse ante el semblante serio y severo, siendo una combinación extrañamente atractiva ante sus ojos.

Sakura estaba a punto de levantarse, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza, extendiendo la mano en su dirección.

"Señorita Haruno, por poco pensé que no iba a asistir a la entrevista" comentó en tono sarcástico, haciendo el ademán de que le entregara la hoja de vida.

"Lo lamento mucho, lo que pasa es que cuando estaba por llegar, yo..."

"Los motivos de su impuntualidad me son irrelevantes, señorita Haruno" replicó el hombre, quien tomó la hoja de vida entre sus manos, observándola fijamente mientras dejaba a Sakura con las palabras entre los labios.

La joven bajó la mirada por un momento, intentando bajar la falda que continuaba elevándose ante cualquier mínimo movimiento.

El hombre frente a ella enmarcó una ceja al darse cuenta de la acción, pero su mirada rápidamente cambió de dirección hacia la hoja entre sus dedos.

"Veo que su hoja de vida está muy completa. El dominio de diferentes idiomas en indispensable para la que será mi futura secretaria. Veo además que tiene diferentes estudios y un posgrado en relaciones exteriores. ¿Qué la hace ambicionar a ser una secretaria corporativa entonces?"

Los ojos pardos del hombre se posaron sobre los ojos verde menta. Sakura repentinamente se sentía mucho más expuesta e inexperta que en otras ocasiones. Realmente no tenía una respuesta a la pregunta. Necesitaba trabajar y esa era la verdad.

"Verá, tengo una profunda ambición de tener algo que comer todos los días"

Aquella respuesta fue inesperada para el hombre, quien soltó una ligera carcajada ante la honestidad de la joven.

"Ese comentario me agrada y honestamente está bastante preparada para el trabajo. Solo tengo una última pregunta que hacerle, ¿está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguir este trabajo?"

Aquella pregunta era extraña. Los ojos de Sakura reflejaron la duda ante aquel cuestionamiento, pero poco tiempo tuvo de procesarlo antes de ser levantada de su asiento, siendo interceptada por el hombre quien se posición detrás de ella.

Las caderas del hombre se ajustaron sobre el trasero de Sakura, mientras una de sus manos empezaba a alzar su falda y la otra se colaba por debajo de su camisa de botones blanca, empezando a recorrer su vientre plano hasta llegar a la zona de sus pechos.

Sakura se sintió aturdida ante la agilidad y rapidez de los movimientos. Los dedos del hombre empezaron a rozar su entrepierna por sobre la tela, creando pronto un ritmo lento y preciso que logró provocar un humedecimiento en el área.

Los ojos de Sakura se mantuvieron abiertos al sentir como su barbilla fue elevada, siendo interceptada por los labios de aquel extraño hombre. El beso fue autoritario, adentrándose al interior de su boca para empezar a explorar los alrededores.

El impulso de querer detener el beso era claro, pero la sensación de humedad en su entrepierna y los movimientos circulares sobre sus pezones provocaron que un gemido saliera de sus labios.

El hombre increíblemente _atractivo_ , y para su desgracia sabía a la perfección como mover sus dedos hasta logra crear una placentera fricción por encima de sus labios vaginales.

Sakura terminó por abrir más las piernas, elevando uno de sus brazos hasta colocarlo encima el cuello contrario, atrayendo más el cuerpo del hombre y empezando a generar fricción sobre la erección.

De un momento a otro, la camisa y el sostén de Sakura fueron abiertos, dejando expuestos sus senos al aire. El hombre no tardó en bajar la cabeza, empezando a succionar uno de los pezones, mientras atendía al otro con ligeros pellizcos y jalones.

Sakura se sentía sumamente húmeda, por lo que dejo hacer al hombre cuanto quiso, elevando su cabeza y jadeando ante la necesidad y calor de su cuerpo.

"Estoy dispuesta a hacer...lo que sea necesario"

Sakura únicamente concia el apellido de aquel hombre: Hatake. Era el Presidente de la empresa, con bastantes años de experiencia que lo catalogaba como uno de los empresarios más exitosos de Konoja.

Sakura había visto sus fotos en diferentes revistas, pero ninguna foto le hacía verdadera justicia a su atractivo al estar frente a frente con él.

El hombre bajó sus medias y su ropa interior, elevando el cuerpo de Sakura hasta colocarlo encima del escritorio, mientras desabotonaba su pantalón y dejaba ver su enorme erección, la cual no dejaba de estimular con ligeros movimientos.

"Buena chica" comentó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura abrió las piernas ansiosa, sintiendo como la punta del miembro empezaba a adentrarse dentro de su sexo. Un gemido elevado resonó por la pequeña habitación, el cual rápidamente intentó se acallado por la pelirosa.

"No te preocupes, nadie va a oírnos" comentó el hombre con tono suave.

Sakura asintió, dejándose caer sobre el escritorio mientras el hombre se adentró por completo en su interior con un solo movimiento.

El gemido de la joven fue mucho más elevado esta vez, enredando las piernas sobre las caderas del hombre, mientras este empezaba a entrar y salir de manera rítmica y acelerada.

Sakura jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre que le doblara la edad, pero aquella experiencia no hacía más que excitarla, elevando la cabeza en busca de los labios contrarios.

El hombre no tardó en complacerla, dejando que su lengua se adentrara con la misma brusquedad con la que su miembro empezaba a moverse en el interior de la joven.

La humedad en el sexo de Sakura facilitaba la tarea. La joven sentía como todo su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de las caderas contrarias. Era como un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo, que lograba desatar todas aquellas sensaciones que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

Algunos minutos pasaron y pronto el orgasmo de ambos los golpeó repentinamente. La espesa semilla del hombre se derramó por todos los alrededores. Sakura no había reflexionado que el hombre no usó condón, pero en aquel momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

"Entonces... ¿tengo el trabajo?" comentó en tono picaresco.

La sonrisa del hombre no se hizo esperar, quien poco a poco empezó a levantarse y a salir del cuerpo de la joven.

"La espero a primera hora el próximo lunes. Sea puntual está vez, señorita Haruno". 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé (?) lo hice para una amiga.


End file.
